THE SPOON
by Keystspf
Summary: A REALLY late response to the Halloween challenge. Just read it. A summary would give too much away.


This is a response to the Halloween challenge. I know it is a bit late, but that plays into it a bit. I couldn't resist this one. I will admit, the smuttiness is only implied and not so much mentioned. (Use your imagination to figure it out.)

This is what she wanted-

1. A Halloween fic.

2. FLUFF... or at least end fluffy.

3. GSR (what else?)

4. MUST mention Spoons or the word "Spoon" at LEAST 5 times... and it has to be in some sort of context; you can't just randomly type "Spoon" 5 times...

5. Actual Smut OR mentions of smuttiness.

6. Must have the line "Green tea is green...therefore it's moldy." or something to that effect.

7. At least 1,000 words.

8. Grissom's favorite candy.

CSICSICSICSICSI oh btw I don't own them CSICSICSI

"Halloween was two weeks ago, Greg," Nick said, without looking up.

"I know, but we were all working and I've got this great costume, you know?"

"But a Halloween party, two weeks after Halloween?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I can think of a lot of reasons."

"Reasons for what?" asked Warrick, walking into the lab room.

"Reasons not to have a Halloween party two weeks after Halloween," Nick answered, still not looking up.

"I think it's a good idea," Warrick answered, "We haven't done anything outside of work in a long time."

Realizing that Nick was still looking down at something on the table, Warrick asked, "What is so interesting?"

"Nothing," Nick answered, while Greg was attempting to hold back a sudden attack of the giggles.

"Come on, what is it?" Warrick asked again, this time walking closer.

"If it's nothing, then look up."

Nick finally looked up and glued right smack in the middle of his forehead was a blue plastic spoon with the handle hanging down over his nose.

"Uh, Nick," Warrick asked, "Why is there a blue spoon stuck on your head?"

"It's a long story," Nick answered. Greg just stood there giggling like a little girl.

"Well, I've got time, let's have it." Warrick said, leaning back against the table and folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, fine," Nick answered, taking a deep breath. "I was processing this spoon when Sara came in grumbling something about green tea. I made the mistake of asking her what the problem was." Here, he paused to shoot a look at Greg, who was doing a horrible job of controlling the fit of laughter that had caught hold of him.

"And?" Warrick said, raising his eyebrows to indicate that Nick should continue.

"Well, I had just sprayed this spoon to with the superglue mix to get a print…"

"I think I see where this is going," Warrick interrupted, smiling.

"Let me tell it. Let me tell it," Greg pipes up, finally gaining a bit of self control.

"Go for it," Nick said.

"Sara drank one of Grissom's experiments."

"WHAT?!?" said Warrick, with a look that kept crossing between horrified and amused.

"Apparently, Grissom uses his own fridge for keeping experiments as well as the one here."

"So, let me guess, she thought it was green tea."

"Yep. It wasn't though. It just looked like green tea because it was kinda moldy," Greg continued.

"Well, when she told me that," Nick picked up again, "I started laughing so hard that I hit myself in the head with the spoon and it stuck there. I don't know what's up with that girl, but Sara just kinda shrieked and ran out. How in the world am I going to process it now?"

"I have an idea," Warrick said, "The prints would be on the handle right?"

"Yeah," Nick said uncertainly.

"We could just break the handle off to get the prints and then get the rest off of your head later. Any prints on that part would be wrecked now anyway."

"But isn't that tampering with evidence?"

"It would seem that the evidence has already been tampered with," said a voice from the doorway.

"Grissom," all three said simultaneously.

"Yes, that would be me," he answered, "It is a good thing that the spoon is not even part of the crime scene."

"It isn't?" they said in unison, yet again.

"No," Grissom answered.

"Uh, then what was it doing with the rest of the evidence?" Nick asked.

Grissom just looked embarrassed for a moment, "I don't know why it was with the evidence, but it is not part of the scene, and I would like it back please."

"If you can figure out how to get it off of my head, without taking my skin with it," Nick said, "You're more than welcome to have it back."

"I think this will take it off," said Sara, returning just in time to catch the remark and holding up a bottle of nail polish remover. "Catherine suggested it. If it works to take off fake nails, it should work on this."

"Great," Nick said, "Just don't get it in my eyes."

Between the five of them, they managed to get the spoon off of Nick's head with a minimum of difficulty.

"Hey Gris," Greg asked, "What is so special about that spoon anyway?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just well," Grissom started, "Nothing, there is nothing special about the spoon."

"Then why did you want it back?" Nick asked, now curiosity was getting the better of the whole group.

Grissom just stood there with a goofy expression on his face. He did not want to admit the reason he wanted the spoon back. It was silly. "It was a gift."

"A gift?" Warrick asked, "Who gives a blue plastic spoon as a gift?"

"That'd be me," Sara answered. Three sets of eyebrows went up in puzzled expressions at her answer. "Actually, it wasn't so much the spoon that was the gift as what came with it. I guess the spoon is all that's left."

The three of them are sitting there wondering what in the world Sara is talking about… all kinds of interesting scenarios running through their heads as to what came with the spoon, some of them more intriguing than others.

"Grasshoppers. Ok?" Grissom answered. "Chocolate covered grasshoppers. Sara gave me a jar of them, with the blue spoon inside for getting them out. The jar fell off my desk and broke. All that's left is the spoon."


End file.
